The invention relates generally to agricultural systems and, more particularly, to an agricultural system for conveying product to a holding container.
Generally, seeding implements are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle. These seeding implements typically include one or more ground engaging tools or openers that form a seeding path for seed deposition into the soil. The openers are used to break the soil to enable seed deposition. After the seeds are deposited, each opener is followed by a packer wheel that packs the soil on top of the deposited seeds.
In certain configurations, an air cart is used to meter and deliver agricultural product (e.g., seeds, fertilizer, etc.) to ground engaging tools within the seeding implement. Certain air carts include a metering system and an air conveyance system configured to deliver metered quantities of product into an airflow that transfers the product to the openers. Air carts may also include a product conveying system for moving product from an external source (e.g., a truck, a storage container, etc.) into the air cart. The product conveying system may include a hopper for receiving the product, and a conveyer for moving the product from the hopper to a storage tank in the air cart. Certain product conveying systems include large hoppers to facilitate receiving product from both end-dump trucks and belly-dump truck. Unfortunately, large hoppers may be difficult to store and clean.